Desperation
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Avril Urban is kidnapped on the way home from school. What will happen to her? And how will they find the man that took her without any witnesses?
1. Chapter 1

I write too many random stories, but here's another. Couldn't think of a title, so I titled it the first random word that came to mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desperation

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Avril Urban walked home from school with her good friend Katie. "That new guy at school, Michael, he's hot," Katie said. "Every girl is crazy about him."

"Duh. Those deep blue eyes, dark hair, any girl would love him"

"You like him don't you?"

"No. He's just hot."

"You do too! Don't even try to lie."

"I don't like him!"

"Sure… Okay. This is were I leave you. Talk to you later."

The friends hugged and Katie turned onto her street. Avril walked on, she cut across some empty lots filled with trees. She stopped when she saw a van. There was a man there as well. The man grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth. He tied her up and threw her in the van. Then drove off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'll be adding more tonight probably. I've been writing really short first chapters to my stories lately.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm detective Elliot Stabler and this is Olivia Benson. Could you tell us what happened?"

"Well, I don't really know. We left school around 3:05; we were talking about a new boy at school. I turned onto my road and I haven't seen her since. She goes straight home, always. She goes through a short cut sometimes, but there's nothing there. Just empty lots," Katie said.

"Is there anyone that might want to hurt Avril?" Olivia asked.

"Well, she cheated on her boyfriend, David, but he would never hurt her. Never. He's the best kid in school."

"Is there anyone that has threatened her?"

"No, I don't think so. There's a guy named Chris, he asked her to sleep with him. And when she refused he said that she wouldn't be a virgin much longer."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Does he live around here?"

"No, he walks the other way to get home."

"Is there anyone she might've run away with?"

"Um, well. Maybe a couple people. I don't think she would without telling me. She's just not like that."

"Is there anything else that might lead us to her?"

"She didn't run away, someone took her. I know! We walk until my road, she would've asked me to come with her."

"Is there anyone that's been following her or maybe she acted nervous around?"

"Chris, he's always following her. But he wasn't there when we separated."

"Okay and what time did you separate?"

"A little after 3:15."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're investigating the disappearance of Avril Urban. We need you to answer some questions," Olivia said.

"Sure." Chris frowned.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Around 3:10, she was walking home from school?"

"Have you had any contact with her since Tuesday the 19th of this month?"

"No."

"Is there anyone that you know of that would hurt her?"

"Her boyfriend, David. He's a bad ass. He'd go out and get any hot girl."

"Why would David hurt her?"

"She's been cheating on him. He found out and she's been acting funny around him."

"Who was she cheating on him with?"

"A guy named, ah, they call him King around the school."

"Okay. Would he hurt her?"

"No way. He's a wimp."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"David, we're here investigating your girlfriend's disappearance. We need you to answer some questions," Elliot said.

"Okay. Shoot."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Around 3, we just got out of our last class."

"What day?"

"Tuesday."

"Okay. And what was the date?"

"The, ah, 19th."

"Is there anyone that would hurt her?"

"This guy named Chris she's been seeing. She says he's just a friend, but the way he looks at her isn't the way a friend looks at her. He's always following her, watching her. He followed us into a movie once. Ever since he came to the school he's had his eye on her."

"Is there anyone that she acted nervous around?"

"Chris. She's always acted weird around him."

"Okay. Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boring, yes I know. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with it, so sit tight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, that Katie girl is here to see you," Munch said.

"Okay." Elliot and Olivia walked in.

Katie turned, her face was tear stained. "Avril isn't a virgin. She, she… her dad raped her mom and I'm guessing he raped Avril too. I'm not sure, but she just avoids the conversation and acts weird when someone does bring up her dad."

"Her dad? Ben?" Olivia asked.

"No, that's her step dad. She just goes by his name. Avril is a prostitute. She said she needed money, wouldn't say why. She got the best job she could."

"So you think it was someone she slept with?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. Her dad's been trying to get her for years now. She's wanted to get away from her mom too. She's just been acting weird. I think she's been on drugs too."

"Okay. Do you know her dad's name?"

"Daniel McCormick I think."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson; this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We're investigating the disappearance of your daughter. We need you to answer some questions."

Daniel looked nervous. "What?"

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

Daniel frowned. "Haven't seen her in years. Her mom dumped me."

"Have you talked to her since Tuesday the 19th?"

"No. She hates me."

"Why?"

"Personal issues."

"Because you raped her mom? Or because you raped her?"

Daniel frowned again. "I never raped her."

"Katie, Avril's friend, said she thought you did."

"Avril won't even talk to me, or look at me. How could I have raped her if I haven't seen her?"

"Well, maybe you were angry because she wouldn't talk to you so you decided to rape her?"

Daniel made a face and laughed. "I didn't rape her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He can't lie. Anyone that laughs over raping his own daughter belongs in jail," Olivia said angrily.

"So you think he's guilty?"

"Yeah."

"Think it's time we talked to the mom."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did Daniel ever rape or threaten Avril?" Elliot asked.

Kathy frowned. "Daniel has nothing to do with this."

"Answer the question."

"He's raped every girl he's ever got his hands on. He's raped Avril before, that's why I left him."

"So you put up with him raping you?" Olivia questioned.

"I didn't want to put Avril through what she's going through."

"And what's that?"

"She's upset about going by her step dad's last name. Being known as his daughter makes her angry."

"Does she remember him raping her?"

"Yes."

"Then why should that bother her?"

"She says that putting up with her step dad is worse than being raped."

"Is there a reason for her to say that?"

"Her dad's just strict."

"Strict? Like unreasonably strict?"

Kathy frowned again. "No, just strict. He has her in bed by midnight, he just has rules."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The step dad is strict, but she ended up a prostitute and on drugs. I'm thinking Chris has something to do with that," Olivia said.

"Might be. He did seem nervous."

"Let's go talk to him again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you want now?" Chris said rolling his eyes.

"How did Avril end up a prostitute and on drugs?" Elliot asked.

"She said she needed money so I helped her out. I knew she was good."

"At?"

"Sex. She's good at it."

"And how would you know?"

"Paid her big money to sleep with me."

"But you said that she refused."

"She did, until I agreed to pay her."

"How'd she end up on drugs?"

"She told me she needed something to keep her mind off of life, so I gave her some cocaine."

"You're giving a 15 year old girl cocaine?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Someone told us that you said she wouldn't be a virgin much longer. Why did you say that if you knew she was a prostitute?"

"That was before."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I say he's hiding something," Olivia said sitting at her desk.

"But what?"

"I think it's between the dad and him."

"Yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie sat silently at her window. She knew she should say something about it, but she couldn't. She had helped them enough. Something inside her told her to call Olivia, but she couldn't. She knew Avril was fine, and she was almost sure who had her. She wasn't sure, but almost. There was only one person Avril acted truly SCARED of.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sit tight. I'll be writing the next chapter soon. I'm working on a bunch of stories all at once, so it might take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Avril ran for her life until she reached her house. She quickly opened the door. Her parents ran to her. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Call the detectives."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Avril, I'm Detective Benson. I know this is hard, but if you just tell me then I can help you."

"Whatever. You can't help what happened so telling you would be pointless."

"No, if you tell me then I can find the man that did this to you."

"Cases go cold."

"Just answer my questions and I will get this man in jail."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What happened?"

"I was walking home from school, I took a short cut. I saw a van, and then this man. He grabbed me, tied me up, drove around to some building, then did his thing."

"Can you describe him?"

"Tall, sorta big. Um. He had dark hair, almost black eyes. He had a weird scar on his cheek. His hair was really long and dirty. Um. His clothes were all torn up. He always wore this one jacket; it was sort of a brown-ish green. Then… um… He had a beard."

"Anything else?"

"He smoked a ton."

"Did he use a condom?"

Avril smiled and looked away to hide the tears. "No. No, he didn't."

"Okay. Was there anyone with him?"

"There was one guy, he was a real asshole. He…" Avril started crying. "He held me down some of the time."

"It's okay. We will get these men in jail. Can you describe the other man?"

"His name is some kind of African name, I think. He's really tall, black. Dread locks. Um… He had a tattoo on his neck; I don't know what it was of. It looked like a dragon or something. He said something about his past."

"His past as a rapist?"

"I don't know. He just said he would get killed by the cops if they knew about his past."

"Okay. Let's get you to the hospital."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one. Sorry about the long wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it took so long to update, but here it is.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Avril sat in the hospital with doctors and nurses walking around. People asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Avril didn't know what to do. She didn't think it would be that bad. It wasn't the other times. But maybe it was just that she thought about it more. She was forcing herself to think about it for some strange reason. She didn't even know.

Olivia walked in. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"So, so," Avril answered with a sigh. "Do they know who it was yet?"

"No, we got some DNA though. We'll see if we can match it with something in our records. Um… Katie said you were a prostitute. Is that true?"

Avril stared at Olivia. She shook her head angrily, then she stopped. "Okay, yes, it's true. But I had to get money. I don't want to talk about it," she said when she saw that Olivia was about to push for why. "It's personal and I just don't want to talk about it."

"Avril, that's against the law. Do you know the man that raped you? Did you have sex with him before? Answer the question."

The teenager glared at her. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because that could really help us in this investigation. Please, answer the question."

"Yeah, I know him. He's fucked me before. He's fucked me countless times, but half the time, he paid me to fuck me so I never said anything. I'm actually NOT a prostitute. He pays me to let him rape me. That's it."

Olivia sighed deeply. This case is getting worse and worse for me, she thought. I don't think this is exactly the best case I've ever had. "Why didn't he pay you this time?"

"I threatened to tell the cops last time. Then, to shut me up, he decided to kidnap me."

"Did he let you go or did you run away?"

"What do you think?" Avril asked angrily. She sighed and sat back. "I ran away. He said he went to get some kind of drug. I don't remember what it's called. But he said he would be back. The black guy was passed out in the couch."

"Do you know their names?"

"I told you one sounded African. I don't know the other one, but he was called Iceberg."

"Okay. You said he smoked a lot. What kind of cigarettes?"

"Marballo, I think. I don't know though."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, thank you. We'll get this guy in jail. Take care." She stood and walked out. For some reason, this girl got more sympathy than the other victims. She didn't know what to do or how to do it. She was lost. She had this certain desperate thing inside her. Olivia didn't even know what it was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review!


End file.
